Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for adjusting the light source of an electronic alignment device, operation being simplified by motorized adjustment of the light source, and a method in which this device is used.
Description of Related Art
German Patent Application DE 39 11 307 A1 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,998, and German Patent Application DE 38 14 466 A1 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 6,356,348 describe that the alignment of two coupled shafts which, for example, connect a motor to a motor driven pump, can be checked and corrected by means of two components of the alignment device which are attached to these shafts, the components containing at least one light source, preferably a semiconductor laser or a light emitting diode, and at least one detector. A third component which, likewise, belongs to the alignment device is a portable computer for display of the misalignment and required corrections. When the two first-named components of the alignment device are fastened on the shafts, as a result of existing misalignment, setting of the laser beam direction, which can be done with great precision takes place with the objective of the laser beam striking roughly the middle of the detector zone. This setting of the laser is performed by hand with screws and suitable bell cranks. This is especially difficult if, on the one hand, the target of the laser beam which is mounted on the second shaft must be observed, and at the same time, the grips of the screws must be operated, the components of the alignment device which contain the laser source being located on the first shaft. This object is additionally made difficult by poor light conditions, a rough environment and often poor accessibility of the space between the motor and machine.